


Restraint and Relief

by readerinserttrashtbh



Series: The Witch and the Witcher [3]
Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/M, Geralt likes to give, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia Has Feelings, Light BDSM, Light Bondage, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shameless Smut, Smut, beginnings of feelings, but can still stand alone, in third person but the woman is reader, same reader as the rest of the series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23504017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readerinserttrashtbh/pseuds/readerinserttrashtbh
Summary: Geralt of Rivia is a sex god, that is allalternatively, Geralt of Rivia likes to givealternatively, Geralt of Rivia realizes what feelings are
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Original Female Character(s), Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Reader
Series: The Witch and the Witcher [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1674961
Comments: 9
Kudos: 134





	Restraint and Relief

“This isn’t fair, Geralt,” she whines, and he huffs in amusement as he looks up at her, her eyes pleading with him. He doesn’t answer, just smirks and twitches his crooked finger, once, twice.

“Life isn’t fair,” he says, and watches her thoroughly wrecked form squirm under his ministrations. Her hands tied up above her head with one of her sister’s dresses, something she can never know about, she tells him, and her legs tied to either side of the bed, spread apart. She’s a vision, her body stretched out, unable to fight against his unending teasing, and unable to make too loud a noise - her sister being in the next room. Geralt had all he could do not to fall apart himself, just watching her, as beads of sweat formed on her skin and slowly rolled down the curves of her body. 

She;s panting now, her chest heaving up and down and tempting his already busy hands. He indulges one, the one not inside of her, as he reaches up and takes a handful of her breast, squeezing, kneading, pinching, causing more soft gasps to fall from her lips. He could drown in the sound. 

He feels her walls flutter around his fingers. He’d been at this for a while now, and he knew her tells, knew how to bring her to the edge, how to keep her there, and how to coax her back down. He gives her nipple one last pinch before withdrawing, smirking as it drew a frustrated groan from the woman below him. He keeps his fingers seated still inside of her, not giving the friction she needed, and a perfect way for him to gauge her pleasure. He keeps checking her face for any sign of true discomfort, of anger or pain, and had as of yet found none, but even he could not keep this up much longer, his own erection begging for attention. 

He pulls his fingers from her slowly, watching her face change in pleasure then disappointment as she loses the feeling of something inside of her. He plants one last feather-light kiss on her clit before standing and untying her feet - he wants her to have some range of movement so he can get the angle just right. 

He kneels and wraps her legs around his waist and she grips onto him like her life depends on it. He draws his dick through her wetness a couple of times, hearing her whimper as it stimulates her sensitive clit, and then lines himself up at her entrance.

He enters her, hands roughly gripping her hips, and he thinks she might be, in this moment, the most beautiful thing he's ever witnessed. But then she comes, just a couple of strokes later, and he's immediately proven wrong. This is it, the long keen her lips let out as they fall open, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure, her hands gripping the fabric of her sister’s dress tight, and Geralt revels in the moment, doubting he'll ever experience anything better than this second, right here. The clench of her walls around him tests even his famed stamina, though only wrapped around him for a few moments. He gently ruts into her as she comes down from the high until she’s whimpering with overstimulation, and as quickly as he entered her he exits, dropping down on his left forearm so his right hand can undo her bindings, watching her curl in exhaustion and pleasure. 

She smiles up at him sleepily when he lays down next to her and draws gentle fingertips around her wrists where the fabric dug into her skin. She looks down.

“You didn’t-” Geralt holds up a hand to stop her, and she falls silent, looking at him through confused eyes, though blurred with exhaustion. 

“It’s okay,” He answers quietly, and somewhere in the back of his mind a voice is screaming, no, it’s not okay, but he ignores it, watching her as she bites her lip and looks back up at him. 

“No,” she says with a small smile, and how she can still be so sexy is beyond him. She lifts herself up on her forearms, moving so she’s positioned between his legs, taking him - still rock hard - into her mouth, her right hand coming up to help her. 

It’s sloppy and a bit lazy, but Geralt doesn’t mind, threading the fingers of one hand through her hair and watching her, the curve of her back and view of her ass with the way she’s positioned not hurting matters. And he’s so wound up, so touch starved from the last hour of teasing her, her tongue hits just right under the head and he’s coming, choking back a groan as he releases into her hot mouth. She swallows and then grins at him, wiping away the remnants of his seed around her mouth. And then she crawls back over him, collapses on his chest, arm slung haphazardly across the rest of his stomach as her breathing evens out and she falls immediately to sleep. 

Geralt brings the arm that almost got stuck under her body up and around her, landing on her arm that was across him, gently stroking her skin with his fingertips. Even in sleep she makes a pleasant noise when his fingertips travel up her shoulder and down her back, and he heaves a big sigh as his other arm attempts to bring a blanket over the both of them without disturbing her.

He’s in trouble for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I meant for this whole series to only be smut but here I am writing feelings, who would've guessed it
> 
> As always I look forward to your feedback! I haven't been responding to comments up until now, but I will make an attempt to from here out. I absolutely love getting comments on these! Always makes me feel warm inside, proud of my work, and motivated to write more haha


End file.
